


Possession

by loeppdj



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeppdj/pseuds/loeppdj
Summary: Reader finds a hoodie and gets more than she bargains for.(PLEASE REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!)
Relationships: Hoodie/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Possession

You were walking home one day when you saw a girl with a hoodie. "Hello?" You called out. No answer. All of a sudden the girl vanished. "What was that?!" you wondered. That night you heard something at your door. you opened it and a box was at your feet. You opened the box and the same black hoodie your saw earlier was inside. You picked it up and put it on. Amazingly it fit perfectly. All of a sudden you felt like you should kill someone. You smiled cruelly. You went through the house searching for a weapon. You found a large kitchen knife. You pocked the knife and went to look for your girlfriend. You called her and told her to meet you at the park. 4 Hours later you were at the park. She was crying. You held her. As you held her you silently slipped out the knife and stabbed her in the back. You heard her gasp. "Shh." You said. Then she died in your arms.


End file.
